Watashitachi Futari No Hana
by Half Demon Alchemist
Summary: Young Edward and Alphonse Elric go searching for some flowers to make their mother smile. Dedicated to: XxNowIJustSitInSilencexX Happy birthday!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHA! You're family to me, more specifically a mother, and I love you so much, so here you go. Yeah, the reason I asked you a few strange questions was for this. Anyway, I know I suck at writing, but I wanted to do something for you. And you're birthday card should arrive in the mail soon. I love you! Have a wonderful birthday!**

**Note: The title roughly means "Flowers from the two of us" **

**I don't usually write stuff like this, so forgive me if it sucks. Don't forget to review! It's short, but I tried!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

A young Edward and Alphonse Elric raced down the hills of Risembool, both on the lookout for something very specific. Their mother hadn't been doing that well the last few days, but she was still able to do her daily housework and walk around, but the two boys thought that they could gather some flowers for her so she could be happy.

"Brother!" Alphonse called, halting to a stop. "Look, brother, look!" He yelled enthusiastically, a smile on his face as he pointed to the small flowers.

The flowers were beautiful, lavender and yellow daisies. Edward smiled at his younger brother as they ran over to the flowers, admiring them before they both grabbed for the stems of the dainty flowers with their chubby hands, successfully plucking them.

"Al, Mom's gonna love these!" Ed beamed, looking at the flowers in his now dirt covered hands. "Let's hurry back so we can give 'em to her!"

The older boy's excitement was contagious, and Al nodded in reply as they stood up from their crouched positions, heading back up the uneven path.

"Hey Al, I bet I can get home first!" Edward yelled, running ahead of his younger brother.

"Brother!" Alphonse half-groaned, running after the blonde boy.

As he chased after his older brother, the tawny-haired boy stared at his flowers, wanting to make sure he wasn't crushing the stems like he knew Edward probably was. In his small hand was lavender, two yellow daisies and a singular white daisy. He knew his mom would love them, and after thinking of the smile she would give them, he ran faster, eager to get home to his unwell mother.

"Ed! Slow down!" Alphonse yelled, before a short yell of surprise escaped from his mouth.

Edward turned around, curious as to what happened. His younger brother was lying face down in the dirt. Running back down the hill, Ed shook Al's shoulder frantically, trying to see if his brother was injured in any way.

"Al?"

Said boy picked his head up from the dirt, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. Edward, being the protective older brother he was, started to go into panic mode.

"Al? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Should I get the doctors? Oh Al, are you okay? Are you bleeding?"

Alphonse stifled a laugh as he saw Ed's panicked state. Golden eyes wide, flowers clutched far too tightly in his tanned hand. "Brother, I'm fine. It just hurts a little. But..."

"But what, Al?"

Frowning, Al lifted his hand that held the flowers up to his Ed's face. "The flowers... I think I crushed them." He looked like a kicked puppy when he asked his next question.

"Did I kill them, Ed? Am I a flower killer?" The small boy looked like that was the worst thing a human being could do as he stared intensely at his flowers.

Now it was Ed's turn to stifle a laugh. "No, Al, the flowers are fine. Let's just go home."

Alphonse nodded as he stood up, wincing when he took a step. But he continued to hobble after his older brother, squeaking in pain every time he put weight on his leg. Looking down, he saw his knee was scraped and bleeding slightly, but he chose ignore it. He had to give the flowers to mom.

"Al?" Ed asked as he turned around, wondering why the other boy was walking so slowly.

Walking back to his younger brother, Ed silently slung his arm around Al's shoulder, pulling him closer as he helped him up the hill like a crutch. And Alphonse didn't say anything either, instead wrapping his arm around Ed's waist and clutching his flowers loosely as they limped up the hill together.

It was always like that, they would always silently support each other. Whether it was emotional or physical injuries, they were always there for each other. That's what family members were supposed to do, they support each other.

They went slow -as to not bother Al's knee- but soon enough they were standing in front of their door, and Ed lifted up one fist to knock on the door. It was probably unlocked, but Ed didn't have enough hands to open the door, hold the flowers and support his brother at the same time.

After a moment, Trisha opened the door, broom in hand and a concerned look on her face. "Boys? What happened to the two of you?"

The brothers didn't answer, instead they just smiled at each other, before sticking out their dirt covered hands that clutched the partly crushed flowers. Their smiles growing as they watched their mother's lips twitch upwards, the concerned expression vanishing as her eyes sparkled with joy.

"Oh? What are these?" Trisha asked,reaching out to take the flowers gently from her sons hands.

The two boys looked at their mother's brith smile for a moment longer before Alphonse replied to her question. "Flowers from the two of us."

_End_

**Happy birthday Asha, I hope you liked it!**

**A/N sorry if this wasn't very family-like or whatever, I'm not very close with my family so I'm not really sure how family members act? **


End file.
